Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Whimey Stuff and Things
by TakeLifeByTheHand
Summary: Rose Tyler has been living a quiet life with the Doctor's duplicate for the past few months. Everything was going fairly smooth, until the Weeping Angels hunt them down. At the touch of the Angel, Rose is thrust into a world of death and turmoil. Will she be able to find her Doctor before the disease overtakes her? Or the dead feast on her? Walking DeadxDoctor Who crossover.10/Rose
1. Prologue

**Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey… Stuff and Things.**

* * *

**Prologue: Weep.**

* * *

"_Never dare to hope for something, your hopes will just be extinguished like a dying candle." –Siera Luedke._

* * *

"Doctor! I can't 'old on any longer! I always sucked at starin' contests!" Rose yelled over her at the doctor, never breaking eye contact with the once sorrowful angelic face- now contorted in a face Rose imagined belonged to demons rather than angels- that had her rammed into the corner of the kitchen. Its stone face was frozen mid-snarl, with its fangs barred and hands raised- ready to strike Rose next time she batted an eye. Rose's eyes began to water as the lights began to flicker in the small cottage she rented with the Doctor- well, he officially went by John Smith (not very original but it was the only thing the Doctor could think of other than Doctorio Lordique- but Rose would rather have this stone evil eat her than to walk around with Doctor going by Doctorio.) They'd decided that the former time-traveler human/Time Lord Meta-crisis shouldn't live alone in an alternate world filled with mortgages and bills- it was a life. One they shared. He had been so antsy the past 7 months since time ended on Bad Wolf Bay. It was weird to imagine there was another Doctor- her Doctor- out there in another world living the same old life in the Tardis, while-

"Hold on, Rose! Don't Blink! Don't-" He froze mid-sentence as the light flickered and the angel inched closer- its demented face mere centimeters away from Rose's.

"I didn't! The lights Doctor! I can't control my sight if the lights KEEP FLICKERIN'!" Rose's voice took on a tone of sheer panic- raising a few octaves above her normally calm voice.

"I know, I know, think. Think. Think!" He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the lights in their kitchen and the dull lights shone with a new vibrancy.

"Okay. Okay, these creatures feed off of energy of the 'would-bes' and 'could have beens'. They are supposed to be extinct! Gone from this world- oh." The Doctor's face turned to Rose in realization.

"Oh? Oh what? Can you stop it Doctor?" Rose felt hope fluttering in her stomach. He was the Doctor- he could do anything. Though, part of Rose still felt weary of deeming him as such. How could the Doctor be the Doctor if the Doctor was off some where in another realm? The enigma gave Rose a headache to think about.

"Doctor. Doctor, I can't! My eyes are waterin'. I have to blink!" Rose refrained from blinking for a few more moments.

"Rose, no, DON'T! Don-" The Doctor's voice was cut off by a piercing silence and a white hot light emitted from where Rose was in the corner. Rose's outline could be seen in the light- fiery strands of light emitted from her chest and now-open eyes. She looked like the Bad Wolf. The Doctor tried to reach for her but was thrust back by a unseen force.

"ROSE!"

"Doctor!" The companions' yelling each other's names was the last things that could be heard before the light faded- along with Rose. The Doctor fell to the floor of the small kitchen- lost. He felt like he was reliving the nightmare at Canary Wharf- Rose once again torn from his grasp. A million questions, fears, and sorrows ran through the former Time Lord's mind. He didn't even have to comfort of the TARDIS this time. He held firmly onto the TARDIS coral in his hand- praying to whatever god was listening for Rose's return and knowing it wasn't going to happen. It never did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello fellow Whovians! This is an idea that I have been tossing around in my mind for a while now. Im a huge fan of Doctor Who and The Walking Dead. So I figured: what better to do in my free time than write a scenario where the two brilliant shows collide? **

**I ship Rose/The Doctor with the force of a thousand splendid suns (That's a wonderful book! My Advanced Placement Literature class read it a few weeks ago, it's a wonderful look into the life of the women of Afghanistan.) Sorry I got a bit side tracked there. Anyways, this story is going to follow Rose as she is tossed into the apocalyptic world of The Walking Dead. She will enter the world around the beginning of Season 2 of The Walking Dead. Spoilers for Both Walking Dead (Maybe all Seasons) and Doctor Who (Seasons 2-4)! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Or at least didn't completely hate it! This is just a short introduction and small explanation as the 'how' Rose managed to enter such a devasted world. **

**T.T.F.N- Ta-ta for now!**

**Xoxoxo, **

**TakeLifeByTheHand.**


	2. Chapter 1: Pain

Rose hit the ground with immense force at a very awkward angle. With a horrifying crack, her arm bent at an unnatural angle.. Bone pierced through the pale skin of her forearm, painting it bright red with fresh blood. Rose let out a dreadful screech of pain, squirming on the brittle grass. She barely managed to twist herself into a less painful position before the edges of her vision become tinged with the telltale signs of on-coming unconsciousness. Black seeped into her vision as her blood flowed onto the ground.

"Doctor!" Rose managed to bellow once more before giving into the darkness.

OoOoO

"Rose? Ah, Rose! How wonderful! How- fantastic!" The Doctor stood before her, dressed in a blue suit and red converse. But that wasn't right, no, this was THE DOCTOR- his first form. Well, the first she'd seen him in. His piercing blue eyes held a look of sheer happiness at the sight of her- smile bright on his older face. He was just as she remembered him, everything to the mole on his right cheek. The only difference was his attire- no oversized leather jacket could be seen.

"I- it is? Wha' exactly is fantastic, Doctor?" Rose voice didn't share the joy of the Doctor's- in fact it was borderline panicked. There was something wrong- horribly wrong. She could feel it. A ghost pain shot up her arm- Rose shuddered.

"The dead, of course! Ya daft ol' ape! They are going to eat you! There-" The Doctor's face shifted- in emotion and in form. Where the first Doctor had stood, there was now the Doctor she had fallen for further. The joy was replaced by great sorrow, his younger face shadowed with dread.

"Oh, Rose. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor barely managed this regretful apology before he shifted once again. He was in the same form, but his clothes tattered before Rose's eyes. His skin took on a corpse-like complexion and his eyes turned from their deep brown color to a milky cataract appearance. Rose gasped. The Doctor snarled and shuffled towards her.

"Doctor? Doctor! What are you doing! Doctor-" Rose raised her arms in a defensive stance against the altered, monstrous Doctor. He lunged for her. Pain shot up Rose's arm as his once-bright teeth sank into the flesh of her arm.

* * *

OoOoO

Rose woke on the sound of a girl's thick southern drawl yelling over the sound of groans and snarls.

"She's alive! Dad, Beth, grab her! I'll herd the others into the barn. Go!" Rose felt herself being slowly lift- her arm sent sharp pains of protest up her forearm into her bicep. She couldn't quite find it in herself to open her eyes. Where was the Doctor? Doctor, oh no! She felt panic rise within her. She felt the shifting of the person carrying her. They were walking a swift pace, obviously trying to keep steady for her sake. She couldn't take the not knowing anymore; Rose forced her sandy eyes open.

"Doctor?" Rose graveled out, her voice horse from previous screaming.

"Yes, I'm a doctor. Hold on. Don't move." A Doctor, not THE Doctor. Rose didn't know what to do, though she followed his advice not to move. Her arm was killing her. She observed the man carrying her. He had a shock of white/gray hair and light stubble across his wrinkled face. His blue eyes held great emotion and care.

The man went up a few short steps onto a porch, then into a modest farm home. Rose was placed gently on a soft bed. She winced as her arm made contact with the mattress. She let out a whimper. The edges of her vision began to bleed black again.

"Beth! Grab the morphine from the top drawer! There are some bandages and an old brace in the closet. She's going to need it. This is a nasty break. I'm going to have to perform surgery on it, as soon as possible. Get my bag from my room." There was a pause and some shuffling as Beth presumably gathered the necessary medical supplies. "Now, darlin', this is going to hurt. I have some morphine, but it will take a while for it to start working. Are you ready?" He looked down at her from the side of the bed. Was she ready? No, but that didn't matter. She nodded.

"Okay. Beth, ready?" A young blonde girl came into Rose's vision, her pretty face held the same look of remorse as the old man's.

"Yes, daddy." She placed the supplies beside her father, "Hey, you can use this to bite down on. It'll help with the pain to grit your teeth. That's what I did when dad gave me stitches about a month ago." She put a towel, freshly laundered, against Rose's mouth. Rose allowed her to place it between her teeth; she bit down like her life depended on it.

"Alright. I'm sorry." With this apology, the old man took ahold of her right arm and began his work. Rose bit down on the towel as white-hot pain licked at her arm. The pain intensified as the man worked over her. Rose couldn't bear to look down at the mangled arm, the pain was too intense. Rose screeched against her muffle.

"I'm sorry! Oh, god, I'm sorry!" Beth whispered in Rose's ear as her screeching began to fade with her consciousness.

"Hand me the syringe. She needs more morphine." The old man swiftly and expertly injected the medication.

"How long do you think she'll be out for? She looks so… exhausted." Beth asked her father, looking at the blonde in the bed. She imagined, in another time, the girl would have been breathtaking. Her blonde hair was matted to her forehead. Her face was sallow and there were deep purple circles under her eyes. Her clothes were dingy and her arm was in a fresh bandage with an old brace that went from her metatarsals to her elbow. Beth shuttered at the memory of the grotesque scene she'd first found the girl in. The old man worked for a few hours over the unconscious girl, attempting to mend it, clean it, and settle it in the old brace. Once he was done, he turned to the vigilant Beth.

"She'll be out for a while. I'd imagine she's in shock. A break like this would hurt like the dickens. Get Patricia to help you clean up in here, and make sure to keep an eye on her. I'm going to grab Otis and check on Maggie." The old man looked at the girl on the bed then swiftly away. She'd be another mouth to feed. What if she had a group? She couldn't just stay here and bring her people; they couldn't afford to have a bunch of strangers taking over his farm. Faint whimpers emitted from the girl. She must be having a bad dream.

He wondered if it was any worse than the one they were living.

**Author's Note: Welp, here is the first chapter. Its not very eventful, but I can't just jump into the thick of the plot. There must be some form of development and relationship building… if that's what you can call this. I love, love, love Herschel! He is an amazing asset to the Walking Dead crew and a brilliant moral compass in times of great duress. Though, if you Walkers remember, he wasn't exactly warm and welcoming in the second season. He had his girls to worry about and he didn't openly trust outsiders. Who would? Not I, said the little red hen!**

**He, of course will help for a while, but he doesn't want strangers taking an extended stay. Oh, how The Walking Dead has been altered! **

**Don't worry Whovians, there will be more aspects from Doctor Who to come into play in the up coming chapters! **

**Until then: **

**Stay amazing!**

**Xoxoxox.**


	3. Chapter 2: Farmland Security

For the second time, Rose woke up to a deep, southern accent. It just registered to Rose that it was indeed American. All of the people's were. She was in America, and she had no Earthly idea how she got here. She squinted against the sharp sunlight shining through the sheers covering the window across the room. Her arm ached dully but not nearly as bad as it had been before- no doubt thanks to the wonderful invention of morphine.

"I brought you breakfast. I hope you like eggs and biscuits." Rose jumped a bit, but quickly covered it by attempting to sit up.

"Whoa, easy there. Don't get up to fast. You don't want to jar your arm. I'm Beth by the way, I didn't quite get to introduce myself before." She smiled earnestly at Rose, leaning forward from her seat beside her bed and gently setting the small plate of food on Rose's knees. She managed get in an upright position without the use of her right arm with a little bit of difficulty.

"'m Rose. Rose Tyler." Shock registered on the young girl's face at the sound of her accent. Rose smiled a bit, enjoying the warm meal in front of her. It felt like ages since she'd eaten last. The biscuits where a bit lumpy-but hey, it was food.

"Are you, like, from Paris or something? Your accent is so… different! I've only heard ones like it on Harry Potter. Though, don't tell my dad I watched it- he doesn't quite approve of the whole 'wizardry' thing. He's super religious." Harry Potter, she hadn't heard that one before- she thought with an eye role.

"Britain, actually. Bu' yeah. Tha's me- grand ol' 'Arry Potta." She laced her actual accent with a deepened version of it. This advocated a giggle from the young girl.

"Alright, alright I get the point! I guess I must sound like a hick to you." Rose nodded- she wasn't quite sure what she meant by 'hick' but for some reason it sounded befitting. "So, are you alone? Do you have a family? A group?" Beth inquired. A group? A group of what? Rose wondered.

"Uhm. Yeah, I have a family. They… aren't here though…" Rose wasn't quite sure how to explain her situation, and she was fairly certain if she tried the doctor would ship her to the nearest insane asylum. Beth looked saddened.

"Are they still in England? They weren't in any big city when the pandemic hit, were they?" Beth asked with a mix of sorrow and anxiety for her new friend. Pandemic? What?

"How do you mean Pandemic? Suppose they were in a big city, would that be a bad thing?" Rose looked at Beth, interest peaked and worry settling into the peace she'd felt moments prior. The last few hours before her fall surfaced in Rose's mind. The Doctor. Weeping Angels, a white light, and the time vortex. She was discarded in time. The problem was: What time?

"You mean you don't know? How is it you don't know?" Rose was getting aggravated. She would know if she'd just TELL her!

"Know what?" Rose questioned, a bolder of unease began to build in the bit of her stomach.

"The end of the world. The dead rising. Millions, upon millions have died. Rose, we are living in the apocalypse. Daddy calls it the end of days. He sees it a sort of crucible for god's followers. I see it as hell on Earth. I guess those could be the same thing. Toe-mate-toe, Tom-mot-toe. That sort of thing. Rose, did you seriously not know? How did you get to Atlanta?" This rush of information hit Rose like a ton of bricks. She'd seen the end of the world! It ended in fire- the whole world exploding in a massive cataclysmic burst of heat. Was this 'pandemic' and 'hell on Earth' the beginning of those final days of Earth? It didn't look like it would be the year ten billion. It looked like Rose's time. Where was her mother? The Doctor? Who was responsible for the 'dead rising'? Too many questions raced through Rose's mind- and far too few answers. Well, actually, no answers.

"Beth, this may be a weird question, but what year is it?" This earned a weird look from Beth. She didn't look happy to have her questions dodged- and even more worried about Rose. She could see it in her eyes that she thought something was completely wrong with Rose- mentally.

"2010. Rose, did you hit your head when you fell? Do you even remember where you fell from?" Rose almost told the young girl the truth, but then thought better of it. How mad she would sound! Oh, ya know, I just kinda fell from time and space- possibly through worlds- and landed on your devastated farm. Yeah, she'd refrain.

"I don't know. Maybe. But I need to get going. I have to find the Doctor." Rose had no idea how but she did need to find him. He would have the answers she so desperately needed. And well, she needed him. The thought of facing what sounded like some bazar-o zombies alone sent chills up Rose's spine.

"I'll get dad to have a look at your head. You don't have to get up and look for him." Beth mistook Rose's desire to find the Doctor as a request for assistance from the old man.

"No, no. Not your doctor. My doctor- he… can help." Beth's face lit up.

"Oh! So, you do have somebody! That's great! Where was he when we found you two days ago? You were alone." The word alone echoed in Rose's mind. That word definitely described her feelings right now. She had no idea what to do. So, despite her former desire to save her image of sanity- Rose decided on the truth. Here goes nothing.

"Beth, you remember a few years ago: the invasion of the Earth? The Cybermen, Big Ben being crushed? The-" Rose was cut off by Beth.

"Oh yeah! That was quite funny actually. Me, Maggie, Dad spent quite a few suppers laughing at those poor attempts at hoaxes! I mean: Robots! Come on!" Beth laughed. Rose groaned internally- Americans and their hoaxes!

"Okay, your going to think I'm insane. But all of that stuff? It was real. I was in the middle of it all me- and the Doctor. And before you call me insane: look at your world! You said the dead were rising! If I'm insane, then your mad for your belief in animated corpses!" This caused Beth to pause- Rose had a point.

"Okay. Lets imagine the aliens were real. You think this-" she waved her hands around indicating her world "-is because of them?"

"Its hard to say whose behind it. The Doctor would know. I just need to find him. The only problem is: I have no idea how or where to look for him. Last time I saw him- I was being hunted by a weeping angel. I'm out of my time. I landed here." Beth looked bewildered- and a bit taken aback.

"Out of your time how?" Beth cautiously asked. Rose sighed- here comes the twenty questions.

"I'm actually from England. 2005. I've traveled through time and space. I've seen the end of the world and this- this is not it." Rose said the last part with a fever- expressing her determination and her will to fight for humanity.

"2005? So, like, I'm a future dweller to you? What's so special about this Doctor?" Beth seemed to believe her, this was good.

"He's the keeper of time and the saver of worlds. He would know what to do. He has his ship that could take us anywhere. He's brilliant and mad. Fiery and enthusiastic. He is the last of his kind- a Time Lord." Describing the Doctor to someone who knows nothing of him is- hard to say the least. Rose's voice took on a dreamy longing that Beth didn't miss.

"Time Lord? Is he a prince or something? You sound as if he's… yours. Ya know what I mean? There's an almost poetic way you talk about him." Beth sighed. "Are you a princess? England has royalty don't they?" Rose laughed.

"Yes, we have royalty, but I'm far from posh. And the Doctor and I have a… complicated relationship-" The door to the bedroom opened as Herschel made his way into the room. "that can be explained later." Rose looked at Beth with a finger to her lips- indicating that they keep this between them. Beth took the empty plate from Rose and left the room with a wink.

"How are you feeling today?" Herschel asked with his eyes fixed on the brace. Rose smiled at the kind man.

"I'm alive. Thanks to you. Thank you." She said sincerely. As Rose shuffle a little in the bed, she felt something metal press against her leg from her pocket. She shoved the blanket aside with her good arm. Her heart skipped a beat- there, with its blue tip peeking out of her pocket, was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. She didn't bother to question how it got there- just the fact that she had something connected to him sent elation through her veins. Herschel noticed her shift in mood and took it as her thankfulness at survival- and that was partly true.

"What were we supposed to do? Leave you there on the ground to die? That's preposterous. No problem, darlin'" He paused, then added, "I'm Herschel."

"I'm Rose. And you could have. Judging on the state of things and what Beth has told me: you could use the supplies. But you wasted them on a stranger." She smiled at his kindness.

"I don't think it's a waste. Now hold still. This will probably hurt." Rose prepared herself. Herschel removed the brace and bandage- Herschel cleaned the wound and put some ointment on. Rose was shocked to find she had stitches. He placed it back in the brace as Rose gritted her teeth against the pain.

"I know you need stronger medicine, but we ran out of morphine. Here is some ibuprofen. I won't take the brace off again. Your arm may heal at the wrong angle if I keep that up. I wish we had an actual cast, but in today's time- you don't have room to be picky. Just don't move it." Herschel gave her a stern look and left the room. Rose doubted she'd try to move it- it hurt too much for her to even think about it. She wasn't sure she could deal with months of this torturous pain. Rose picked the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket with her left hand and held it tightly in her grasp. She mentally began to prepare a plan to hunt down the doctor. What if he was thrown through time too? Would he be here? Is she even in the same parallel universe? Or somewhere completely different? What if the doctor didn't exist in this world? Cause if he did, where the hell was he? Rose hated the incessant flow of questions storming through her head. She scanned the room for any ideas. Her eyes landed on a radio. A radio! Could she send a message that way? Sonic it and send a signal to the Doctor? She'd need a walkie-talkie or something. She smiled. It was small but at least it was something. Rose sat, semi-satisfied, clutching the screwdriver close to her chest. He right arm lie at her side in a bulky black brace.

Outside her window, Rose noticed figures moving on the porch. It was dark out, but she could just make out the outline of Herschel ushering in a man with something in his arms. Rose could hear muffled voices high with panic. She stiffened, tucking the screwdriver into her pocket.

"Bring him in here!" Herschel told the newcomers. Rose gasped. A man, about the age of thirty with curly hair and light stubble, rushed into the room with a small child cradled in his arms. The child was frighteningly pale with blood covering his dingy shirt. The man was obviously in shock. Blood covered his police uniform and his shaking hands. Rose moved as fast as she could out of the bed. She ignored the intense pain in her arm. She didn't care, the boy needed comfort more than she did.

"Lay him on the bed, quickly! Beth? Gather all the supplies you can find. Sir, I need you to step back. Go wait with your friend." Herschel sounded every bit like a doctor in that instance. The man began to refuse. Rose usher him out, not taking a no for an answer.

"Rose, here." Beth tossed a makeshift sling at Rose's good arm. Rose caught it with a smile, but it soon faltered as her eyes landed on the small form of the child on the bed. She turned.

"Thank you. Help him, please." Rose's voice cracked with emotion. Beth nodded and got to work. Rose followed the broken man into a small sitting room. Herschel remained in the room for hours, while Rose, the broken man, a burly man with a mass of curly hair, and, later in the night, several people from the men's group sat in tortured silence. Rose didn't dare ask what happened to the boy. The assumed father looked tortured enough, Rose didn't want to add to it.

The wait was awful.

OoOoO

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hola! Yet another character building/relationship building chapter. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**xoxoxoxo,**_

_**TakeLifeByTheHand.**_


End file.
